I Don't Like Erza, I Like You, Lucy
by FuzzyPeachz
Summary: Mystogan and Erza are dating, Jellal is depressed, but is he really? Lucy comforts him, thinking he is heartbroken, but was he really? What if this was all just a misunderstanding? Accepting pairings! Dedicated to desandtes, 15 out of 35, vote! :


**Hey guys! So my story 'The Lost Child' had a competition! And desandtes was the first one to get all of them right, so his reward was for me to make a one-shot dedicated to him/her or give him a spoiler for 'The Lost Child' and he chose one-shot, so here it goes! The pairing is JellalXLucy! :))) Don't like, then don't read please! :)**

**Anyway, this is 15 out of 35! Part of the one-shot competition!~**

**Oh! THIS IS A DRABLE! :)**

**~~~~*:*~~~~**

**Lucy POV**

"We're dating!" Erza said, holding Mystogan's hand, the guild started clapping for them, I started clapping as well, but I felt a weird aura outside the guild...I wonder if anyone noticed? I went outside and saw Jellal with a frown. Everyone knew Mystogan was actually Jellal's counterpart from Edolas, but Erza did tell me one thing she hasn't told anyone, was that she kissed Jellal, but he rejected her, and said he has a fiance. _I bet you a million bucks that he doesn't actually have one. If I AM wrong...then why is he outside of the guild depressed...? I looked over to Jellal frowning at me...cute...wait..did I just say that? WTF?_

"Hey you okay?" I said walking over to him and touching his shoulder for support

"Yeah..why whouldn't I be?" he asked with a soft smile..._wait why was he here? Shouldn't he be in prison_

"I go here every once in a while, the prison men don't notice, and Fairy Tail doesn't either, I just stop by..." he said, how did he..?

"I have mind reading magic" he said, makes sense...

"Anyway, aren't you upset that Mystogan and Erza are dating?" I asked

"No...why wouldn't I?" he asked with a serious

"Well, I mean everyone knows that you like her..." I said

"Everyone?" he said walking towards me, I moved back

"Yeah..." he started walking closer, I moved back until I hit the guild walls, his right hand was inches away from my right shoulder, I felt...happy...why?

"But you see..." he said getting closer to my face "that's where everyone is wrong.." he whispered in my ear, my face was flushed..._his breath smelt good...like...lemons...I like that smell...but what did he mean 'that's where everyone was wrong'?_

"I don't get you.." I said, he back away a bit, but our bodies were still touching, he started playing with my hair

"The thing is...I don't like Erza." he said with a serious facial expression

"The girl I like is sweet..." he started moving to me very slowly

_My heart was aching..._

"Funny..." he moved even closer, but was very slow

_Pang! There's my heart..._

"Drop dead gorgeous" he said moving closer, _our lips were an inch away...if only I could move closer to kiss those fine lips..._

_My heart is shattering..._

"And that girl...is you." he said, before I could say anything, he leaned in and kissed me, it was so sweet, our lips were perfectly matched, they were soft and plump, the sweetest taste ever..._a few seconds...more seconds...even more seconds...I wish we could stay like this...I want him to be all mine...too bad he has a fiance, wait...is he cheating on his fiance for me? _WHAT! I pushed him off, he had a confused face

"Don't you have a fiance?" I asked angrily, he started chuckling, _what was so funny?_

"No, i don't I know I was being mean, but I lied, I don't like Erza, I like you...even though I watch you from a far, I know a lot of things about you, like your favourite color is pink, you like-" I cut him off

"It's okay, I know you're a creepy stalker man, you don't need to say that, but why me? Erza's way more prettier than I am, she's more stronger, and she's funnier!" I said

"But I think you're prettier than her" he said moving closer to me again "Stronger than her in my heart" he said coming closer "The funniest to me" he said, our lips were so close "and, I don't care if the worlds prettiest girl was here, I would ditch her anyday for you, you will always be number 1, by far, the prettiest girl in my heart" he said our lips touched again, we made out for like 3 miuntes until we broke for air

"You are the girl of my dreams and you constantly make true love possible in every way, you are the girl that makes me believe that I can be happy and makes me feel that way even when I'm at my worst moments, you are a dream come true and honestly I would never want to lose what I have with you for even a second, you make me a better person and no girl could ever make this true again, you have my heart and always will, from the moment I met you I knew you were special and I wanted to make you mine" he said

"Enough with the sappy lines" I said and grabbed his collars, then kissed the life out of him

**The End! :)**


End file.
